My Dad's House Elf
by Frozenfan
Summary: James orders his house elf to check on Harry if the worst should happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- I have never owned Harry Potter and I never will

I know i should be updating Weasley's New Boy but I wrote this months ago so tell me what you think

* * *

Prologue

"Tilly, come here," James said looking a bit worried. A small house elf with big floppy ears suddenly appeared.

"Yes, Master James, sir," The House elf squeaked.

"Tilly, I have a feeling that Lily and I might not make it through this war."

"But Master, sir, you must make it through you. You-know-who can't beat you. He just can't," Tiller sobbed.

"Tilly, stop it. You know as well as I do that Lily and I might be killed yet Harry surviving," James said. "I am ordering you to check on Harry a month or so before his eleventh birthday. If somehow he is at the Dursley's, you must heal, feed, tell him about our world, and what ever else you think he needs. You, Tilly, must not reveal yourself to the Dursley's. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, Tilly understands. I is going to help Master Harry," Tilly said proudly.

Almost ten years later

"Up! Get up! Now!" Petunia shrieked while banging on the cupboard door.

Harry woke with a start. His Aunt rapped on the door again. "Up! Get up! You have to make Dudders breakfast today, and don't you dare even think about burning it." 'Why would I burn his breakfast? It's not like he ever did anything to me,' Harry thought sarcastically. Harry got dressed and opened his cupboard door only to be shoved right back in by his dear cousin Dudley. Harry got right back out and walked into the kitchen. Harry started cooking breakfast while counting the presents. 'Oh no, there's only thirty-six presents. Come on pig in a wig figure it out, throw a tantrum, and bring in those fake tears that let you do what ever you want,' Harry thought.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's right under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

"You mean you were a spoiled brat, too. Wow, I never would have guessed," Harry said quietly.

"What did you say boy."

"Nothing, sir,"

"That didn't sound like nothing-" The doorbell rang. "Get into your cupboard boy and don't come out or make a sound till I get home, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said on the way to the cupboard. One hour later Harry heard a quiet popping noise, and then he heard the latch on his cupboard door unlock. The door slowly creaked open…

"Master Harry, sir, Tilly is checking on you. Your father told me to come see you a month before your birthday, sir."

"What are you? What do you know about my dad, and why do you call me Master?" Harry asked demandingly. Tilly started mumbling to herself quietly to herself so Harry couldn't hear her.

"Tilly is a house elf. House elves are bound magically to a family for as long as that family lives or until they die-"

"Err… Tilly, magic doesn't exist, and err… you couldn't have been my parents' house elf. My parents were poor drunks that died in a car crash," Harry said gloomily.

"Tilly will not stand hearing her dead Master and Mistress being insulted. Master Harry will listen to Tilly, and when I is done then you will ask questions, understand?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"First things first, Master Harry has strange things ever happened around you."

"Yes but-"

"You is a wizard."

"But no-"

"Master Harry what did Tilly say about questions. They is to wait until the end. Anyway, your parents were one of the richest people in the Wizarding World. They kept escaping this Dark Lord named Voldemort, so one night Voldemort came to your house. He killed Master James and then Mistress Lily, and when he tried to kill you something strange happened. The spell rebounded off your head and hit Voldemort. Your scar is where Voldemort's spell hit you. If he wasn't already dead, Tilly would kill him herself. Tilly also thinks it's funny that the worst day of your life is what made you famous. Now it's time for questions, Master Harry."

"Err… would you please prove to me magic is real? Then can you tell me about my parents; the Dursleys wouldn't tell me anything about them except…"

"Master Harry already told Tilly," Tilly snapped her fingers, and food appeared. "That I think answers your question about food, and you need to eat all of it. Just look at Master; he is skin and bones."

And so Harry was told fascinating stories about his parents. He was the happiest boy in the world that is until the Dursleys came home…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-

Disclaimer- Are you sure I don't own Harry Potter? Fine be that way.

* * *

SLAM! The car door slammed shut.

"Tilly, hide yourself."

"But, Master, Tilly don't want you to get hurt."

SLAM! The front door slammed shut.

"Tilly, this is my problem; I should have held my tongue. If you have some way of protecting without being noticed, you can help, but I don't want them to hurt you. Remember that's an order."

"Yes, Master," Tilly said as she 'popped' away.

"Boy, come out here right now,"

"But, sir, I'm locked in the cupboard."

"Dudley, get your cousin out here, so I can punish him properly."

"Yes, Daddy," Dudley said then got off his lazy rear, and 'walked' to cupboard. He unlocked it and opened the door. Harry got up only to have the door kicked in his face.

"'Atta boy Dudley, nice kick," Harry feebly got out of the cupboard, and walked toward to his whale of an uncle. His uncle grabbed him and started spanking him. Harry bit his tongue to keep him from crying out because if cried out for even a second there would be tons more pain. When his uncle had finished he said, "Now when you wake up you will do your chores for the day, then you will go back in the cupboard that we have so graciously given you, and you will stay there for the rest of the day. No food for two weeks, got that boy?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said barely able to talk because he bit his tongue so hard.

"Now go to your cupboard," Harry stood up and started walking. Dudley kicked Harry in the shins causing him and fall and his glasses fly off. "Stop messing around and get in the cupboard," Harry raised his hand toward the general direction of his glasses and they flew to his hand repaired and looking new.

That was the last straw for Vernon Dursley; he picked Harry up by his ear and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you for two weeks; you got that, boy?" Vernon growled.

"Yes, sir," Harry said weakly. The door slammed and the young boy was left alone in the dark cupboard. Harry reached into to the darkness trying to see through the pitch black.

"Tilly?" Harry whispered. Nothing responded. 'Please don't tell me I just imagined this brilliant world,' Harry thought. "Tilly, come here," Harry whispered a little louder. A small pop was heard as Tilly returned.

"Tilly, where did you go?"

"Tilly was afraid that if Tilly saw or heard those evil things hurting Master Harry sir; Tilly might not be able to control herself."

"Thank you Tilly. Could you please get me some dinner?"

"Yes, sir, Tilly would love to get you some dinner," and without another word Tilly popped away. Harry was once again left in his cupboard. 'Surely my parents had planed for me to go somewhere that really wants me. The Dursleys would probably celebrate if I wasn't their responsibility. Tilly told me that my parents knew that they were a main target, but Dumbledore could have ruined all their plans by tricking the Minister into sending him to his relatives. Tilly also said that there is something special put on the house to make sure I was safe. I better ask her about that during the two weeks that I'm stuck here.' A few minutes later Tilly popped back into the small cupboard with some ham and mashed potatoes on a plate.

"Tilly's back. Here is Master's food," Tilly said her ears flopping up and down from her giddiness.

"Thanks, Tilly, where did you get the food?" Harry asked

"I got it from one of the Potter manors."

"Does the Potter family have more House elfs?"

"Master has tons of House elfs. They is waiting for you Master, but Tilly was the only one told to find the youngest Master."

"Why can't I live with all the House elfs? I'm sure you could take care off me."

"Tilly and the other elfs whish we could but the mean men in the ministry require a human to take care of you, Master Harry."

"Tilly is there anyway I can get out of the house without the wards telling the manipulative bastard that I left."

"Master Harry, even though he is a mean man you should not talk about people like that even if they deserved to be called worse names. Tilly doesn't know much on the wards because Tilly don't understand wizard spells. House elf spells are sooo much easier."

"Can you get some books on how to work around these blood wards or whatever the name was?"

"My pleasure, Master Harry," Tilly then popped away. Harry put his plate to the side, got comfy on his thin mattress, and then fell asleep pulling his even thinner blanket that the Dursleys had so _graciously _given him.

Tilly popped back in thirty minutes later. When she saw Harry peacefully sleeping, she snapped her fingers, and some shelves appeared on the wall. Tilly put the books on one of the shelves and popped back to a manor full of elfs ready to do anything to help their young master.

* * *

A/N-

Well I was going to update a while ago but my mom wouldn't let me do anything before I washed this huge mountain of dishes that I always forget about. Please review don't care what you say as long as it's a review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Me owning Harry Potter? Ohh thanks… What you don't own it either?

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Tilly!! You is back," Quiggly shouted. "Is there anything Masters Harry wants?"

"Master Harry is sleeping, but he is going to visit one of our mansions as soon as he can trick the wards keeping him there."

Quiggly then said, "Quiggly must tell all of the house elfs." And without another word he popped away leaving Tilly alone in a grand hallway. Tilly then popped into a room that none of the other house elfs knew about. The room was empty except for a lone green desk. Tilly opened the first drawer and took out an envelope and a worn out book. Making sure nothing was taken from the other drawers she popped away.

080808008080808080808080808080

When Harry woke up, Tilly was nowhere to be found. He picked up one of the books one the shelf and started reading.

Years ago he accepted the lie that had lead to the person he is today. At age four he lost hope for some friend of his parent's to save him, and he even believed his parents were useless bums. Now he sat engulfing himself into his parents' world, a world filled with endless possibilities. He could have a family or family friends that simply couldn't get through the wards or they weren't told where he was. So many possibilities were running through this rejected child; he just wanted to be loved. After hearing how he was famous and rich from Tilly he knew getting true friends could be the most complicated thing. Although he didn't believe every single thing that Tilly told him, he learned it was better to believe in something than nothing at all

Harry put his book back onto the shelf. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He slowly opened his cupboard door just a crack. The mail had come, and since Uncle Vernon didn't have work today no one would be up for hours. Harry got up slowly careful not to hit head on the doorframe as he walked toward the pile of letters. He shuffled through the letters until he found one that was for him. On the back was an old fashioned wax seal. Harry gently tore it open. Inside he read the first piece of paper.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no  
later than 31 July.  
_

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Harry briefly skimmed over the other pieces of parchment; this letter practically proved this world of his parents' and Tilly to be true. Harry then wondered if they even noticed that his letter was labled to go the cupboard under the stairs. Doesn't that obviously point to abuse or at least a weirdo who likes sleeping in a really confined space? Surely they were in the least bit curious on how their 'hero' was doing. Harry walked back to his cupboard letter in hand waiting for Tilly once again to show up.

Sometime in the afternoon Tilly showed up.

"Tilly, where have you been?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"Tilly was preparing Potter Mansions for Master Harry. If Tilly had known Master Harry had wanted her she would have come right away."

"No, I was just curious. It turns out that blood wards are one of the strongest types of wards but they can't cover large areas, so if I went a couple blocks away the blood wards wouldn't sense anything as long as I went willingly or with the Dursleys." Tilly jumped up and down delighted that Harry was going to come home soon. Then Tilly suddenly stopped jumping and stared at Harry.

"Why is Master Harry so confused? Shouldn't you be happy? You is going to see what your family left you."

"The Blood Wards don't tell you much though. They only tell you if they leave the premises unwillingly or if someone dies. It's just if I was Dumbledore I'd have at least one person watching me to make sure I don't get hurt."

"Tilly doesn't mean to be rude, but Tilly that Master Harry is thinking too much."

"I know it's just I lost hope of ever getting to learn about my parents because I wasn't allowed to ask questions. Ohh and my Hogwarts letter arrived. I need everything on the school supply list and probably an owl so I can keep up with the news." Harry said handing the letter to Tilly.

"Tilly is getting on it right away," and without another word Tilly popped away.

Harry stretched thinking of how great of a day this was. No chores no Dursleys and a guaranty that he was leaving them. All in all a pretty good day.

* * *

A/N-Frozenfan

Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. What can I say life's been keeping me busy. Be thankful I'm putting this up. You know I could be working on homework.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- what? Just because I don't live in the UK I can't possibly be JK? Not fair insert pouty face

* * *

Chapter four

Harry opened his eyes and slowly got up. He reached over to where he put his glasses and gently put them on. Not hearing anything Harry assumed the Dursleys were asleep; he opened the cupboard door and walked into the hallway.

SMACK!! Harry had been slapped across the face by his Aunt Petunia.

"I know what you have been up to."

SMACK she hit Harry across the other cheek.

"You and that pathetic little house elf have been planning your pitiful escape plan, but the second you leave Dumbledore will find you," She said. "Ooh look he here he comes now," She said with a fake look of sympathy. Harry slowly turned around almost frozen in fear. The door flew off its hinges and crashed into the stairs, and three figures walked into the room. Two figures he immediately recognized, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. The last person was wearing a long robe that was pulled up so you couldn't see its face. It slowly revealed it self by pulling the hood down. There in front of Harry stood an old man with a maniac smile that sent shivers down his spine, so this was Albus Dumbledore. With out a word the nerve-striking Albus Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a long wooden stick. Light came out of the wand and sped toward him; Tilly popped in the way. She collapsed the moment the light had stuck her

"NOOOO!!" Harry shouted; he ran towards Dumbledore as fast as his legs would carry him. Uncle Vernon or Dudley, he couldn't tell, hit him in the gut, and then the light hit him too.

Harry woke up panting covered in sweat.

"Tilly, come here," He said desperately. Tilly popped into the small room. "Thank God" Harry said hugging Tilly so tight she could barely breathe.

"Why you so sad, Master Harry," Tilly asked Harry.

"Bad dream," He replied unable to say more.

"Tilly knows what to do Master must not go anywhere." Tilly then popped away. A minute or so later Tilly popped back into the room carrying a huge warm blanket and a nice bowl or chicken noodle soup. Tilly wrapped Harry in the blanket then gave him the soup and a spoon. Harry graciously accepted these gifts and started to eat his soup. "Tilly will leave Master alone for a little while to buy Master's school supplies."

"Before you do that could you please get me some pictures of my mum and dad and maybe their friends too?"

"Tilly has got something better but it needs to house elfs to move it."

"Ok then get a house elf that you trust to move it with you."

"Tilly thanks you Master Harry," Tilly said with a huge smile on her face then popped away.

080808008080808080808080808080

Tilly popped right in the middle of the kitchen, in her search.

"Tilly is wondering where is Quiggly?" Tilly asked the multitude of elfs in the kitchen.

"Quiggly is in Guest Room 5," answered the house elf with the spatula.

Tilly popped into Guest Room 5 to find Quiggly making a bed at least ten times his size.

"Quiggly!" Tilly shouted

"Yes Tilly,"

"We is going to move the book."

"But Tilly, you knows what happens when the book moves."

"That's why we needs to move it."

"But, but Tilly that's mean." Tilly smirked

"You were thinking its funny before"

"Well, that's because Master James did it."

"Then why is you smiling."

"No, Quiggly is not."

"Really? If yous says so, Master Harry though, wants the book."

"Fine," Quiggly said. He walked over to the other side of the room grabbed Tilly's hand and popped away. They had popped into this gold and red room. With a glance you could tell that this room was the Potters'. Antiques and other miscellaneous items filled the room that the Potters' didn't want to put in vaults after weaving in and out though antiques they finally found the book They each grabbed opposite ends and popped away.

080808008080808080808080808080

In some owlery five owls went five separate directions each carrying a package along with a blue envelope.

080808008080808080808080808080

In the middle of a black forest far away the first owl headed to a little cottage, if you could call it that. The walls had the vines of the forest all over it, and the door seemed to be sealed shut by all of foliage surrounding it. The poor bird had no choice but to go down the chimney, and this poor, poor bird would be covered in soot. The bird shot out of the bottom of the chimney and crash landed into a table. A middle aged man walked into the room and, he gave the owl a treat and looked at what it was carrying.

"Oh James you really shouldn't have told me the counter-spell." The man waved his wand over the envelope and package, and without a word coming out of his mouth the envelope turned a lovely shade green. "Well at least I won't get the worst of it, but I wonder who got the other ones," the man said as he opened the now green envelope.

080808008080808080808080808080

Tilly and Quiggly appeared in the cupboard under the stairs surprising Harry for he had no idea when she would come back.

"Tilly, you surprised me; I take it that this was what I was asking for? And who are you," Harry said gently

"I is Quiggly, and this is the book of the Potters'. Everything you would ever even think of about the Potters' is in here. There's even a chapter started for you, but only a Potter can understand what it says."

"But what happens if the potter line ends?"

"Then the book picks new family," Tilly replied. "Tilly has to get Master's supplies now if Master Harry needs anything just call Quiggly."

"Ok, bye," Harry said slowly. Without another word both house elfs popped away. Harry looked at the huge book that had been handed to him. The cover was a blood red. When you dragged your fingers across the cover, it was rough, but at the same time it felt comforting. In calligraphy the word Potter was written in a very small font on the front cover. Harry opened the book to the first page. On that page was a complete up-to-date family tree of the Potters, and what page numbers each person could be found on. Harry quickly found where his parents were on the chart and flipped to their chapter. His dad's story was written here in those pages. The book even had pictures of his father with his friends. It was more than he could handle. He hid the book under his mattress, opened his cupboard door, opened the front door, and then ran.

He ran for what seemed like hours. In reality he had ran in circles till he stopped at the park out of breath. He sat in his unusual swing on the swing set and slowly started to swing. He looked all over the playground. There were dozens of children playing knowing that if they fall or get hurt mummy or daddy will be there.

Harry had been graciously been given the chance to know what kind of people his parents were, and he ran. Harry had gotten real good at that, running away that is. He ran from bullies, teachers, and practically anyone who wanted to hurt him, but that was the problem. His parents wouldn't want any harm to come to him, right? That's what the stereotypical parent would want. They would 'die' if anything happened to their poor child because everything has to be soo perfect for their perfect little children

Harry stayed at the park until the sun started to set watching all the children so carefree so happy. He wondered if he had ever been that carefree that happy. As the sun set the Boy Who Lived sprinted back to the place he was forced to call home.

* * *

A/N-Frozenfan

Since I was sick, I had time to write this chapter. Please review. I made it longer than usual so here it is. I'm too tired to write anymore so this is all you're getting for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Frozenfan-

Disclaimer- What? You mean I don't own Harry Potter… Thanks a lot you just ruined my day

* * *

Chapter 5

The Minister had not been having a good day first he got this mysterious blue letter that had the Potter seal on it which was impossible because Harry Potter doesn't have the Potter seal, so he couldn't have sent it and there are no other Potters. Anyway, when he had opened the letter, it was just a blank piece of parchment nothing more, nothing less. He had hoped that maybe Lily and James had given him some money that was late, but no, it was a blank piece of parchment. Then everyone was staring at him while he was walking down the hallway; it was like he was a werewolf or something. He went into the restroom to see what was wrong, but he looked perfectly normal. After that, he was sitting in his office again, and his accountant wouldn't let anyone in to see him. It was like he wasn't the minister. Now the Minister was a day behind, so he would have to come in on Saturday. When he walked out of ministry, his hat blew off of his head and into the street. He chased after it, and then he tripped over a woman's leg and fell into the mud where his hat lay. The Minister pated his pockets only to find that he had left his wand in his office. 'Can you believe that? Me, the Minister, forgot his wand in the office. What if I was attacked?' He thought. He made his way to his office, grabbed his wand then flooed back home.

080808008080808080808080808080

Harry had gotten home last night in the nick of time; the Dursleys were upstairs and hadn't locked the door. He slipped into his cupboard and fell asleep. Harry awoke that morning from a dreamless sleep. He looked at the new shelf on the wall, the books on the shelf, and his family's book under his bed. 'If the Dursleys had come into my cupboard, they would know that something's wrong. It's a dead give away. How could he have nailed the shelf into the wall without a hammer? And all the books have magical names, except for his family's book, if what Tilly had told him was true,' Harry thought. 'I can't have this stuff in the open.' Harry whispered,

"Tilly, please come here." A small pop was heard as the house elf obeyed. "Tilly, I don't want the Dursleys to know about this world. I want you to take those books and that shelf to go where they belong," Harry said pointing to the shelf.

"But Master Harry, sir, they belong here with Master, so he can learn," Tilly replied.

"Tilly, I can't risk that, one of the Dursleys might find them in here."

"Tilly will take them."

With a snap of her fingers the books and the shelf were in her arms; she then popped away. Harry took a glance around his room. It was almost bare, nothing but his mattress, blanket, and some clothes that were five sizes too big for him. Harry didn't need to bring anything but the Potter book with him. He had nothing else of value, economical or emotional. He was going to be free… for the first time in his life; freedom was right around the corner. Why wasn't he excited? Why wasn't he dancing in joy? He had dreamed about escaping this prison for years, but something was holding him back. He didn't understand. How could he? Harry unlocked the front door and walked into the front yard. On his hands and knees he started tearing the weeds out of the ground. This usually cleared his mind, but did not help him one bit. Harry continued down his list of chores for that day without saying a single word. Once he finished all his chores, Harry ran to the park to try and sort out this head.

He ran past all the children and their parents till he got to his swing. No one but Harry dared to use that swing but Harry. It was already falling apart, and Dudley's gang would beat up anyone who did. Since Harry was already on their death list, it didn't really matter if Harry sat there or not. One by one Harry watched the families leave until at last he was all alone. Then he realized something. All his life Harry wanted to belong somewhere. Where they would notice the little things like one of his socks was higher than the other things that had no worth but showed that a person cared. Here the only reason they might care is because he does all the work. I this other world, the Wizarding World, he supposedly is famous. In the Muggle World when someone is famous, everyone can find out what they're doing, even the clothes they are wearing. Does the Wizarding World not care if their hero that saved them is being abused? Do they not care if their hero has to sleep in a cupboard? What kind of world is that? Harry was not sure if he wanted to enter that world. He took out the pen and paper from his pocket and began to write.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would be honored to go to the same school my parents did, but under one condition.

I would not like my identity to be known to any of the students. If a teacher lets my

identity slip I would drop out and hire tutors to teach me. I hope you understand this

request, and that it is not to much of a hassle.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

A/N - and we're back again. : the almighty lazy author has decided to grace you all with a new chapter!!  
see you guys next chapter(which will hopefully be sooner than this last one)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- Only a fan can put the fan in _fan_fiction not JK

* * *

Chapter 6

A small owl flew into Azkaban, and instead of going to the Aurors, it dropped the blue letter it was carrying directly into a cell with a corpse of a man in it. The man did not react. He thought he was dreaming. THAT letter could not possibly be there. He stared at it for hours waiting for it to suddenly disappear. Dementors went by him and the existence of the letter remained. That man knew it was real, and for the first time in years the man had hope. Hope not even Dementors could take away. He reached out and grabbed the letter, then opened it.

080808008080808080808080808080

After writing his letter to Professor McGonagall, Harry walked to his prison under the stairs. He labeled the envelope just as he learned in school. On the top right hand corner he wrote:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Private Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

In the middle he wrote:

Professor McGonagall

Hogwarts

He did this to show the Professor because she didn't see/care before that he actually lives in a cupboard. "Tilly," He said. Tilly popped into the cupboard. "I want you to owl this to Professor McGonagall as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir," Tilly said as she took the letter and popped away. Harry exhausted from the day went to sleep.

080808008080808080808080808080

A white owl carrying a white envelope flew toward Hogwarts. She went to McGonagall who was sitting at her desk looking through letters that had been sent to her. She took the letter that the white owl was carrying and put it in a pile of other letters not really looking at it. She gave the owl a treat, but the owl did not move. "You can go home now," Professor McGonagall said. The owl squawked. Professor McGonagall picked up the letter the owl had given her. A gasp came out of her mouth. She was angry so very angry. When she left her office, the owl flew home thinking its job was done. She stomped into Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was at his desk smiling, eyes twinkling, and working on some paperwork as she walked in.

"Good evening Minerva, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You said he was safe. You said he would grow up loved."

Who are you talking about, Minerva?"

"Harry Potter!! On his letter that he sent me; it says that he lives in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Calm down, Minerva. Let me see that letter." She handed it to him. "You haven't even opened it yet." He opened the envelope and read the letter. He read it again. The smile almost fell off his face. Harry Potter ashamed of whom he is by not wanting people to know his name?

"What's wrong Albus?"

"He doesn't want to be called by his name. You there was nothing to worry about. The Dursleys told him who he is in the Wizarding World, and he doesn't want people obsessing over him."

"How do you explain the part about him sleeping in a cupboard?"

"When I was a boy, I loved sleeping in unusual spots. I thought it was more fun that way."

"If you say so, Albus," She said as she walked out of the room. Dumbledore, however, did not tell her about the threat about him hiring tutors. It was best if she didn't know that.

080808008080808080808080808080

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He had had another terrifying dream. After tossing and turning for an hour, Harry gave up trying to go back to sleep. Gathering up his courage he picked up the Potter Book. He turned to his father's section and began to read about his father's childhood. Reading through his father's pages, Harry realized that wizarding children don't have a lot of friends before Hogwarts. They might have friends from a wizarding day care if their parents had enough money to send them there. Harry's Grandparents however were too paranoid to send James to a daycare. Harry continued to read until the sun rose. Harry shoved the book under his mattress, and the he started his list of chores for the day. When Harry was pulling weeds, Tilly popped into the bushes (so the muggles couldn't see) and said,

"Master Harry, Hogwarts sent you another letter." Harry walked toward the bushes and took the letter that Tilly was carrying.

"Thank you Tilly," Harry said as he opened the letter.

Dear Mister Potter,

We will comply with your request to go by a different name.

Do you have a name in mind that you would like to go by?

I would suggest you find some way to cover your scar.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"What did Hogwarts want, Master Harry?"

"They said I could go by I different name, and reminded me to find a way to cover my scar. By the way when can I leave this place?"

"Master Harry can leave tonight."

"Thank you Tilly!! How am I getting there?"

"Master Harry will have to wait until tonight," Tilly said smirking.

* * *

A/N – wow.. the author is on a roll here. This is like the third update in the past week or so. Be happy. And if you guys are lucky there may be more to come. :

-WDF


End file.
